Les Lettres
by MissCassy
Summary: Lucy part pour un long voyage ce sont les réactions de ses amis . Déclaration par lettre .


_Bonjour à tous alors je reposte cet Os pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il a était corrigé par fairymangafan qui l'a très gentiment proposé J vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur son profil car elle écrit de super fics et elle a fait une suite à ce Os. Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Ça fait maintenant un mois que tu as disparu . Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas je dois dire. Et tu sais que moi, il en faut beaucoup pour me surprendre. Mais j'avoue que je ne l'ais pas vu venir et je le regrette . On le regrette tous en fait , et bien que je n'ais pas été toujours tendre tu nous manques. Levy est toujours triste et je ne te parle même pas de ton fiancé qui lui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'annonce officielle . La guilde a perdu une alliée de taille .

À ma bunny girls.

Tu m'as fait souffrir, on était amie pourtant ? Tu m'as toujours dit qu'on resterait ensemble et tu es partie sans prévenir. J'ai eu du mal à le concevoir et pourtant ça fera bientôt deux mois... Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire ce que je ressens, mais j'espère que tu les liras, je ne sais comment mais j'y crois, aussi fort que Natsu croit à ton retour parmi nous .

À toi mon ami la constellationniste,

Levy.

Six mois, et je n'y crois toujours pas. Je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait . Pourquoi on ne t'a pas protégé! On a été des abrutis et tu ne nous méritais pas, mais... mais je suis si dévasté par ton départ. On m'a toujours connue forte et dans ma vie je n'ais pleuré que deux fois : une fois quand je suis partie de la tour . Et une fois pour toi. À ton départ .

Pour Lucy mon... amie

.Jubia est triste et quand Jubia est triste l'eau devient le quotidien . 7 mois, et je crois bien que la pluie n'a cessé que très rarement, tout ça à cause de toi . Certains sont tristes, d'autres en colère suite à ton départ .Tu vas me dire que tu n'y étais pour rien, et Jubia sait que tu as fait ça pour nous protéger . Je te pardonne alors, mais depuis ton salut, Jubia a compris que tu n'as jamais été une rivale en amour, et elle l'a su malheureusement trop tard... Grey-Sama ne sourit plus ni à Jubia ni à personne . J'aimerais tellement que tu nous reviennes .

Tristement Jubia

...Ma petite Lucy tu me manques tant. Ça fait maintenant un an, oui, et personne n'a encore dit la vérité . Ils parlent tous de départ mais...mais tu n'étais pas PARTIE ! Non tu n'es jamais partie .Tu es morte ! Oui morte...décédée . Plus de contrats, ils ont été rompus. Tu m'as laissé, tu m'avais pourtant promis ...Et tout cela c'est à cause de moi. Je n'ais pas su te protéger comme il l'aurait fallu . Taurus m'en a voulu longtemps, Aries a pleuré comme jamais, même Aquarius à versé des larmes . Et moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que je n'y crois pas, que je me dis que ma Lucy va revenir et que tu ne m'as pas abandonné, non que tu m'attends au détour d'un champ avec Plue et ton sourire... Que tu seras là, tes cheveux longs volant dans le vent, tes yeux pétillants, tes clés dans la main et que tu me diras que la fille que j'ai vu au sol, couverte de sang, de TON sang n'était pas réelle . Que tu n'as jamais était transpercée de ces millions de couteaux, que les cheveux ternes n'étaient pas à toi, que ce visage pâle et sans vie ne t'appartenais pas, que les os que j'ai brisé pour te réanimer n'étaient pas les tiens, dis MOI ! Dis-moi que tu me reviendras, que je pourrais dire à celui qui n'a cessé de pleuré ton corps qu'il peut revivre, que nous pouvons tous sourire à nouveau à la vie, dis-le-moi ma petite Lucy .

Mais non tu ne me le diras jamais et je devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque, moi le maître des cieux . je ne t'oublierais jamais Lucy Heartfillia.

Loki ton fidèle ami pour l'éternité

Un an et un mois, et je dirais bien que cela fait des siècles tellement tu me manques, à moi et aux autres. On a pourtant fait notre deuil , il le fallait bien ,mais nous n'avons pas perdu que toi. Locki et Natsu on sombraient aussi avec toi . Je ne vais pas pleurer , je me le suis juré . Pourtant c'est si dur, toi la blondinette de la guilde, celle qui aidé Erza, celle qui n'avais pas confiance , ma protégée. La guilde a perdu une grande amie, alliée , femme et surtout la meilleure des constellationniste .

Grey.

Salut Lucy,

Tu sais ce n'est pas sympa de m'avoir laissé tout seul . Happy et moi on s'ennuient, et je suis là, assis devant l'arène où tu as disparu. Je sais que tu es en vie, ils t'ont enterré, mais je sais que ton âme vit et que tu vas revenir. Ça fait deux ans que tu m'as laissé seul. Tout seul sans personne... Ignir, et maintenant toi, qui d'autre ensuite va me laisser ? Je t'aime Lucy alors s'il te plaît reviens-moi, ne me laisse pas seul... Si tu ne reviens pas alors c'est moi qui viendrais à toi . Tu m'entends ?! je te retrouverais ou que tu sois, je te demanderais en mariage . Et ... ET on se quittera jamais ! Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire puisque personne ne croit en ton retour.. alors je vais venir à toi .

Pour ma femme,

À bientôt,

Natsu

Dix ans maintenant que tu l'as emporté, le jour où tu es morte, il est mort avec toi, et cela je l'avais toujours su . C'est pour cela que je n'ais pas hésité à devenir le meurtrier de Natsu Dragnir . On a enterré Natsu à tes côtés, en face de la guilde. On sait dis que tu aimerais être avec lui pour l'éternité, alors voilà... Je ne suis pas sentimental mais ... vous allez bien ensemble et on sait que vous êtes heureux tout les deux,c'est mieux ainsi. Nos enfants et tous ceux de la guilde connaîtrons votre histoire . Si Cana ne la déforme pas...

Bon allez à plus les mômes, on se reverra j'en suis sûr,

Luxus 7e maître de la guilde Fairy Tail .


End file.
